club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Beacon
The Beacon is the top floor of the Lighthouse, and serves, as the name implies, as a beacon to ships at sea, most notably the Migrator. Due to being so high up, it also serves as a great lookout point to see much of Club Penguin Rewritten. In addition to this, there is a telescope positioned on the railing, which allows penguins to view far off, to the sea. While not much is located at the Beacon aside from the giant light, there is also a launch pad for penguins to play Jet Pack Adventure. The entire Beacon is surrounded by railing, with the addition of a set of stairs leading down to the Lighthouse on the left edge. The Beacon can be turned off by pulling the lever next to the giant light. Parties 2017 = * During the April Fools' Party 2017, the Beacon was hand-drawn with a pencil. * During the Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2017, one of the eggs was hidden here. To get it, the player had to turn off the light of the beacon. * During the Medieval Party 2017, the beacon was changed to a fireplace that would burn if the player clicked the logs. Next to the jetpack was a sign that said "Wizard's Flying Machine". A trapdoor was also placed on top of the staircase. * During the Water Party 2017, the Beacon features the leaves of a palm tree. * Before the Festival of Flight 2017 began, construction for the party was held from August 14, 2017 until August 16, 2017. Included in the area were wooden crates, a construction sign, orange cones, and the beacon light itself was in the process of being deconstructed. When construction ended, the party began. Deconstruction of the beacon light was completed at this point; in place of it was a massive spinning, gray propeller. * During The Fair 2017, it was decorated like a circus, with banners strapped all around and an extravagant sign beside Jet Pack Adventure. * At the time of The Great Storm of 2017, heavy rain poured down in the area, leaving puddles. A caution sign was also placed here as a caution of it being slippery. * For the Halloween Party 2017, the Beacon's lightbulb was ditched for a rather huge, lit jack-o-lantern with growing stems. * During Operation: Blackout, the sun had been blocked out by Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. * For the time of Dig Out the Island, the Beacon was snowbound, with almost the entire room coated in snow. * During the Christmas Party 2017, the Beacon's lightbulb had been swapped with an enormous red Christmas light, leaving the room in a red aura. In addition, the railing and telescope had been streamed with holiday garland and a wreath. |-|2018 = * During the Puffle Party 2018, the beacon was decorated with green flags and balloons, as it was the Green Puffle area. * During the Medieval Party 2018, the beacon was changed to a fireplace that would burn if the player clicked the logs. Next to the jetpack was a sign that said "Wizard's Flying Machine". A trapdoor was also placed on top of the staircase. Pins Trivia * Unlike most rooms in Club Penguin Rewritten, the Beacon is presented in its new, post-2011 style, as evidenced by the straighter lines. Gallery Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Beacon.png|Puffle Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Beacon.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Easter Egg Hunt 2017 Beacon.png|Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Beacon.png|Medieval Party 2017 Water Party 2017 Beacon.png|Water Party 2017 Beaconflight.png|Festival of Flight 2017 construction Screenshot 31.png|Festival of Flight 2017 The Fair 2017 Beacon.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Beacon.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Screen Shot 2017-10-25 at 10.05.48 PM.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.55 PM.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Beacon phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Beacon phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Beacon phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigBeacon.png|Dig Out the Island Christmas Party 2017 Beacon.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Puffle Party 2018 Beacon.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2018 Beacon.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2018 Beacon.png|Music Jam 2018 Other Beacon light off.png|With the light off. Mission 4 Beacon.png|As seen in PSA Missions SWF Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = Category:Rooms